El infierno es el verdadero paraiso
by Riw-DarkUsagii
Summary: Caroline Swan odia su forma de vida;sin amigos, familia o alguien que la tome en cuenta asi que decide suicidarse, pero un hombre de abrigo azul decide ayudarla llevandola a extraños lugares, con extrañas criaturas, llevandola a el paraiso.
1. Rutina

Me dolían los pies, había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, ni siquiera sabía si había sido en círculos porque no le encontraba fin alguno a este lugar, a este "mundo".

La tubería oxidada que llevaba en la mano estaba por demás rota, no recordaba como la encontré, ni siquiera…recuerdo como vine a parar aquí… las voces de mi cabeza me decían que lo merecía, que lo merecía mucho, pero porque?

~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Era una noche templada, como todas. Trabajaba en una pequeña cafetería cerca del lugar donde vivía, lugar que no creía que fuera un hogar para mí.

-Mas asesinatos…todos brutales.- se escucho la voz ronca del sujeto para el que trabajaba, quien tenía el periódico de ese día, su nombre era Ernesto. Era un tipo mal educado y grosero con casi todos sus trabajadores y clientes, era soltero y creo saber porque, una pareja no le aria nada mal, talvez así se le quitaría el pésimo humor que tenia diariamente.

-Termine, me voy- le dije con la voz un tanto aburrida, la rutina diaria me estaba matando; levantarme temprano, dejar a una pequeña niña a la escuela, venir a este infeliz lugar, trabajar todo el día para tener un salario mínimo y volver a casa.

-Si, Caroline regresa mañana más temprano, me debes dinero, es la única manera despagármelo, trabajando más.

-Si claro, adiós.

Salí del lugar y empecé a caminar por las oscuras calles de South Ashfield, la cuidad donde viví los últimos 9 años, en un orfanato donde me dejaron mis tíos después de que mis padres murieron. De alguna manera era carga para ellos y no quisieron hacerse responsables de mí.

-Viejo bueno para nada…-refunfuñe recordando a mi jefe.

Me encamine hacia el cementerio, atravesarlo era un atajo para llegar más rápido a "casa", Aunque cualquier otra chica no le pasaría por la cabeza caminar por un cementerio de noche. Yo perdí el miedo al pasar el tiempo.

Al entrar al cementerio, comencé a observar las lapidas, ¿esas personas realmente estarían descansando en paz?

Tal vez estaría mejor muerta…- susurre para mis adentros. Detuve mis pensamientos y seguí caminando hacia el orfanato. Mi vida ahí no era tan buena, igual era una sirvienta para la directora pero ver las sonrisas de los pequeños niños cuando les contaba historias, me levantaba el poco animo que tenia.


	2. La mala Vida

Al fin había llegado al orfanato, tal vez el orfanato no era un lugar para una chica de diecinueve años, varias veces me he querido largar de ahí por los malos tratos que recibía de parte de la directora, pero no lo hacía por los niños, por Erika, la niña a la que tome mucho cariño, era la niña a la que llevaba a la escuela todos los días a la misma hora. M e recordaba a mí, sin familia a muy temprana edad, no la dejaría sola, no dejaría que sufriera la soledad como yo lo hice.

-¡Ahí estas! ¡Llegas tarde holgazana! ¿¡Acaso crees que las labores que te tocan se harán solas?- Escuché gritar a la directora, esa anciana se la pasaba regañándome si llegaba un minuto tarde.

-había mucho trabajo, me dejaron salir muy tarde…

-¡Eso no es escusa buena para nada!

-¡deje de hablarme así!

-No me digas que hacer, no eres nada, ¿así es como me pagas por recogerte de la calle?

-No vivía en la calle…

-de todos modos eras una carga para tus tíos, no te querían niña, sin mí no serias más que una callejera, tal vez estuvieras muerta…

-¡Pues estaría mejor así! ¡No la necesito ni a usted ni a nadie más!

Salí corriendo del lugar, me dirigía a mi cuarto a llorar, como siempre lo hacía, era una forma de desahogarme de todo el dolor que sentía y nadie comprendía.

Oí unos pasitos dirigirse hacia mí, yo yacía en la cama, llorando sin consuelo alguno…

-¿Otra vez peleaste con la anciana? Caroline…-escuche decir la tierna voz de Erika

-N-no pasa nada pequeñita, vete a dormir o la directora se va a enojar…-dije limpiándome las lagrimas que aun caían de mis ojos.

La tome de la mano y la acosté en la cama para luego arroparla con las sabanas.

-¿Ella es muy mala contigo verdad?- dijo mirándome con esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

-Eso no importa niñita, ahora duerme

-Bueno, buenas noches Caroline, que tengas lindos sueños.

-Gracias Erika- Le dije con tono de tristeza. Desde que mis padres murieron no he tenido lindos sueños, la mayoría eran pesadillas que me despertaban cada noche, con esa angustia y dolor de siempre, con la culpa con la que cargué todos estos años.

La niña al fin se había quedado dormida, bese su frente y acaricie sus cabellos dorados, la mire por un rato.

-Definitivamente no tendrás la misma vida miserable que yo…-dije mientras reflexionaba, no tenía sentido estar viva, la razón de ser en mi vida era Erika, pero no podía depender de la niñita de 8 años a la que tanto quería, así que ¿Por qué seguir viviendo?

-Lo siento Erika…lo siento…aprenderás a seguir sin mi…- le dije besándola en la frente una vez más, no pude contener esas ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Me separe de la niña durmiente y sal i de la habitación aun llorando, tome el cuchillo de la mesa que había en la gran sala del orfanato y lo puse en el bolsillo del abrigo negro que tenia. Me dirigí a la puerta y Salí lo más rápido posible.

-¡Caroline , a donde vas! ¡Regresa malagradecida infeliz!- oí gritar desde la puerta a la directora que había hecho de mi vida una porquería.

Al seguir caminando la voz se oía cada vez más y más lejana. Me dirigía al cementerio de nuevo, no sabía porque, quería que todo terminara ahí.

Llegue a una especie de colina, se veían todas las lapidas, tome el cuchillo que se encontraba en mi bolsillo y lo levante hacia mi cuello.

Aquí se terminaran todos mis problemas…- Dije antes de arrodillarme y mirar al oscuro cielo, era la primera vez que veía el cielo tan detalladamente, se veía hermoso, no recuerdo la última vez que había visto el cielo tan hermoso.

Mi iba a suicidar, me cortaría la vena del cuello, el collar que tenia no sería impedimento, igual el cuchillo lo perforaría.

Entonces empezaron los tristes recuerdo otra vez, mis padres, toda esa gente que me ignoraba, Erika…Erika…Veía a la chica solitaria, a la chica sin amor, me veía a mí.

-Definitivamente tus problemas se van a acabar…te ayudare…lo prometí- escuche una voz masculina diciéndome.

Todo empezó a tornarse oscuro, no veía nada, sentí unos brazos rodeándome por detrás, empecé a sentirme débil, cerré los ojos .

Mi existencia no tenía sentido, no era nada.

Me abrumo la realidad de mis palabras, sentí que lloraba de nuevo pero las lagrima son salían, no sentía nada, solo veía oscuridad, sentía un vacio, estaba en la nada y por duro que fuera, merecía eso y más.


	3. Entrando al infierno

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me dolía ligeramente el brazo izquierdo, observe que tenía un moretón. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba mareada y lo peor, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

¿Qué demonios…- susurre frotándome las sienes

Observe mi entorno, y me di cuenta de que estaba en una especie de bosque, pero no parecía un bosque normal. Estaba lleno de niebla y casi no se podía ver nada a pesar de que era de día, los pocos árboles que se veían estaban llenos de vendas manchadas de sangre.

-Que…

Vi en el suelo el cuchillo con el que intente suicidarme… ¿por qué no me suicide? Mi cabeza volvió a dar vueltas, tome el cuchillo y empecé a caminar sin sentido, recuerdo esa voz... ¿pero donde la he escuchado antes?

-Donde abra quedado mi abrigo…- miraba a los alrededores buscando mi abrigo, y a unos pasos estaba una puerta. Decidí entrar por ella pero parecía estar cerrada así que camine por otro lado.

Llegue a una rejilla y cruz e por ella, al otro lado estaba un lago..."lago Toluca" así decía el letrero en la reja que protegía le lago.

Lago Toluca…- balbuceé al ver el nombre del lago, de alguna, manera lo recordaba.

Regrese hacia la rejilla por donde había entrado ya que no había más camino, seguí caminando para encontrar alguna salida, ese lugar daba más miedo a cada paso que daba. Al fin encontré otra puerta y me adentre en ella, el siguiente escenario era exactamente igual al pasado, cosa que hiso que me confundiera por un momento, decidí avanzar, siguiendo el camino hasta que llegue a otra puerta, la cual también pase.

EL siguiente escenario era diferente esta vez, veía una casa grande, las paredes que rodeaban este espacio tenían dibujos, de soles, de flores, arcoíris eran cosas alegres, como si fuesen niños los que hubiesen dibujado esto. Camine alrededor de la casa observándola, fuera de ella había juegos como un parque

-¿Habrá alguien por aquí?- dije observando mi entorno.

Me acerque a la casa y toque la puerta.

-¿¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien?- dije mientras tocaba la puerta constantemente, pero nadie abrió y la puerta estaba cerrada- demonios…

Escuche la risa de un niño pequeño detrás de la casa, cosa que hiso que saliera corriendo en la misma dirección de done se había escuchado la misma.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién es?- dije buscando con la mirada al dueño de esa risa.

Al regresar al frente de la casa puede observar el letrero "WISH HOUSE"

De pronto un dolor intenso de cabeza me llegó de sorpresa.

-!aaa¡- el dolor fue tan fuerte que caí de rodillas al piso y solté el cuchillo. Seguido de eso pasaron imágenes por mi mente, parecían ser recuerdos; eran mis padres, estaban en esa casa, no estaban solos, había más gente que parecía está rezando, más bien balbuceaban cosas sin sentido. De pronto la personas desaparecieron y la casa estaba en llamas, y estaba yo ¿yo? Estaba yo sonriendo deferente a la casa con los cuerpos de mi madre y de mi padre descuartizados tras de mí, yo estaba llena de sangre con un hacha en la mano, acaso yo…

La visión desapareció muy rápido, abrí los ojos y estaba llorando, voltee a ver esa casa…ahora la recordaba, mis padres venían aquí muy seguido, estaban en un culto, si, un culto.

Me puse de pie y recogí de nuevo mi cuchillo, limpie las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos, pero…no eran lagrimas cualquiera...eran lagrimas de sangre. Un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo al ver las gotitas de sangre que salieron de mis ojos, las limpie lo más rápido posible, estaba en shock, congelada, no sabía por qué había pasado eso...estaba asustada, confundida.

Salí de mi shock por el sonido de la risa de niño que se escucho de nuevo, mire alrededor de nuevo y me sorprendió ve runa pequeña silueta, pensé que se trataba del dueño de la risita...pero no era así.

Al acercarse la silueta, pude ver que se trataba de una especia de perro, tenía la piel gastada, tenía una nariz grande y una lengua larga y viperina. Al parecer no tenía ojos, pero daba la impresión de estarme viendo, lanzo un rugido horrendo y se puso en posición de ataque.

Corrí hasta la puerta por la que había llegado, intente abrirla peor parecía estar cerrada.

¡Dios mío! ¡Ábrete!- gritaba a la puerta

Gire la vista y el perro, al parecer me había seguido, el perro se posiciono, lanzo un rugido de nuevo y corrió hacia mí, Tome el cuchillo entre mis dos manos y grite muy alto, cuando el perro seme lanzo encima lo acuchille por un costado y cayó al suelo, lo pisoteé sin parar hasta que lanzo un rugido ahogado seguido de un gorgoteo, la criatura había muerto.

Quede en shock de nuevo, sacudí la sangre de mis botas negras y observe a la bestia.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es este lugar?- dije con la voz temblorosa y sudando frio.

Una voz en mi cabeza, me dijo "bienvenida cielo".

Esa voz puso la sangre helada, es la misma voz que escuche antes de desmayarme y venir aquí. N o lo soporte y me desmaye de nuevo, cerré los ojos y sentí como me desvanecía.


	4. Reencuentro

**holas! :B les dejoe ste cap nuevo, creo que me quedo largo ._. al fin walter hace su aparicion! :D **

* * *

><p>Un sonido me despertó de inmediato, era como un sonido metálico, no sabía de dónde provenía pero se escuchaba algo lejano.<p>

Observe el lugar en donde estaba, al parecer ya no era el bosque, era una especie de complejo de edificios. Lo reconocí, eran los edificios de departamentos de South Ashfield, estaba en South Ashfield, pero era lo mismo que en el bosque, estaba cubierto de niebla, solo que esta vez parecía ser de noche.

-¿cómo demonios llegue aquí?...¿Que…- Me vi interrumpida por el sonido metálico , era como si se estuviera arrastrando una tubería por el suelo.

-¿hay alguien ahí?- pregunte con la voz temblorosa, busque mi cuchillo pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte- Rayos... ¡el cuchillo donde esta!…

La cabeza volvió a dolerme peor no tanto como la primera vez, una imagen vino a mi mente, era una niña pequeña, ¿Erika? , no, no era ella, era yo, yo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La imagen desapareció de mi cabeza tan rápido como había llegado. Al ver hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido metálico, volví a ver otro perro. Pensé en defenderme como la primera vez pero no tenía el cuchillo.

-¡Maldita sea!- al gritar esto, el perro se me echo encima, solo cerré los ojos y me cubrí con los brazos y antes de que me atacara, se escucho un fuerte golpe.

Al abrir los ojos vi que el perro estaba tumbado a unos metros de mí, el perro seguía vivo, se movía con desesperación ya que se quería poner de pie, antes de que lo hiciera un hombre le dio un fuerte pisotón que provoco que muriera, chorreando sangre por todos lados.

Era un hombre alto, tenía el pelo semilargo y rubio, portaba un abrigo color azul manchado de sangre, cosa que me sorprendió. El hombre volteo a verme, sus ojos eran color verde, me parecieron hermosos aunque tuviera la mirada perdida.

-¿q-quien eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- le pregunte con desesperación y horror.

El hombre se limito a sonreís y se fue acercando a mi lentamente- ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto con tono suave.

-s-sí, pero, ¿pero que fue eso?- le dije señalando al perro con la mano- ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Qué paso con este lugar?

- la verdad es difícil de explicar, ¿no te gusta?- me pregunto con cara de interrogación

- ¿de que rayos habla…?

-Me da gusto volver a verte Caroline- dijo sonriendo de nuevo

- ¿c-como sabe mi nombre? ¿Lo conozco?- pregunte retrocediendo un poco

-¿te has olvidado de mi?, ¡pero prometiste recordarme siempre!- dijo borrando su sonrisa i poniendo cara de enojado, retrocedí mas.

-¿quién es usted…-

- Soy Walter Sullivan- dijo mirándome de una forma diabólica

-Walter Sullivan…-repetí poniendo los ojos como plato y cubriendo mi boca con la mano derecha. El hombre volvió a sonreír

La cabeza volvió a darme vueltas con fuerza, caí al suelo de nuevo y grite por el dolor tan fuerte en la cabeza. Entonces recordé a Walter.

*flashback*

- mami…papi…_ lloraba desconsoladamente, la muerte de mis padres me había marcado profundamente.

Me encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del cementerio solitario de South Ashfield, era de noche y era diciembre, así que hacia frio. Tenía 6 años en ese entonces

-¿qué te pasa pequeñita?

-¡aaa!- grite volteando a ver al dueño de la voz que me había asustado.

- oh…perdóname, no quería asustarte- me dijo sonriéndome de una manera tan dulce, que me hizo perder el miedo de inmediato y una oleada de confianza llego.

-n-no importa…- dije limpiándome las lagrimas.

-¿por qué lloras?

-¡n-no lloro!- me defendí, pero las lagrimas volvieron a salir

-hahaha...soy Walter, Walter Sullivan,¿ cual es tu nombre?- me pregunto con esa sonrisa tan dulce.

-Caroline…Caroline Swan

-Caroline, confía en mí, ¿qué sucede?

- mis…padres murieron por mi culpa…- seguía llorando

- no digas eso… ellos no murieron por tu culpa.

Mis padres murieron…¡Por mi culpa!- empecé a llorar de nuevo sin parar

-eres muy dura contigo misma - Walter se quedo en silencio unos segundos y después me abrazo.

Me sorprendió por completo, pensé en safarme pero la sensación era tan cálida, tan hermosa, me sentía protegida, así que le correspondí el abrazo

-No te preocupes, tus padres están en un lugar mejor, y tú estarás con ellos.

- quiero estar con ellos ya Walter

- no, ahora no, espera hasta que sea la hora

- pero…

- yo te voy a ayudar a que seas feliz sin ellos pequeñita

- ¿y cómo lo harás?- deje de llorar y Walter me soltó del abrazo.

- no te preocupes, soy tu amigo ¿sí? Ahora vamos a tu casa, es peligroso andar de noche sola.

- bueno..

Walter me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta la casa de mis tíos, que eran los que me cuidaban, estaba en la puerta y gire a ver a Walter.

-¿Walter puedes quedarte conmigo?

-no Caroline, no puedo, pero pronto estaremos juntos y serás a ser muy feliz- dijo sonriendo- al igual que tu no tengo padres, así que comprendo tu tristeza.

-¿somos igual no es así?

- si…así es.

- ¡anda quédate!

- hahaha no puedo…te dije que pronto volveré por ti

- pero…

-Caroline…nunca me olvides

- ¡lo prometo!- dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-bien…- me miro seriamente mientras yo le seguía sonriendo, el hiso que mi tristeza desapareciera. Me sentía segura a su lado a pesar de conocerlo recientemente.- te ayudare cuando lo necesites.

Gire para abrir la puerta y después gire con Walter

-Walter yo…- note que ya no estaba, se había ido- ¡Walter!

*fin del flashback*

Estaba en el suelo, el dolor de cabeza paro y observe alrededor seguía en los edificios pero Walter ya no estaba.

-Walter…volviste…- me puse de pie y observe que en el suelo estaba la tubería que Walter uso para matar al perro- mejor la tomo para defenderme.

Estaba más que confundida, tenía que buscar a Walter para que me diera una explicación.

¿Pero que tenía que ver Walter con este lugar?

Seguí caminando observe una especie de elevador, y decidí entrar en el-¿ servirá?- presione el botón del tercer piso y comencé a subir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahi lo tienen, espero le saya gustado XL<strong>


End file.
